disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kendall Perkins
Kendall Perkins is the former class president of Kick's class. She normally dislikes him for his daredevil personality, except in some episodes. Kendall is usually a bossy little girl, but is a very good and intellegent student. She has never failed a class and always earns the A (A-,A, and A+),B+, and S marks, although in "Frame Story" she only manages to earn a B- (65-69) due to Kick's failure at cooking. Character As class president, she holds a great deal of responsibility within the school (that is, until "Poll Position" when she loses the class presidential election to Gunther')'. She is always annoyed by Kick, to which she refers to him by his first name, Clarence. Because she likes elegance, she doesn't break any rules (except in Detained, in which Ms. Chicarelli puts her in detention). To Kendall, elegance and rule-breaking are polar opposites of each other. When she gets really angry, she becomes a very scary girl (nearly a monster) who screams louder than anyone. She comes from a rich family, but doesn't come off as spoiled (except in "Snowpocalypse!", when Kendall gets her father to phone the school when it is snowing')'. She is simply bossy and a little mean. She is also not too friendly with people whom she considers idiots (like Gunther, as seen in "Abandon Friendship!"). Ronaldo is her actual boyfriend, but Kick is hinted to have a secret crush on her, which can be seen in many episodes. When they're together, Kendall will always begin to warm up to Ronaldo. But once he does something stupid, she usually gets very angry at him and becomes a very scary person. Kendall may always look like a classy Little Miss, but she is an all-round tomboy; she also has an awesome side like Kick, as seen in "Hand in Hand". She is seen doing stunts with Kick without any fear, and is quick-thinking to hide the fact that her hand is stuck to Kick's. When Brad comes to look for her, looking suspicious of her disguised as Gunther, she lets out a huge fart without feeling panicked or embarrassed. She is also shown to be very knowledgeable about technology as she is able to activate Ronaldo's force field without his help in "Stand and Delivery". In "Nerves of Steal" it is shown that Kendall report card is not just A and S that also shown that Kendall ever gets B. Description Kendall is one of the tallest girls in Mellowbrook Elementary School along with Jackie Wackerman. She has blonde hair and, like the majority of the characters, has black eyes. Her usual attire consists of a pink and green argyle sweater which she wears over a white shirt with thin blue stripes and a black skirt with white socks and black shoes. On her head, she wears a pink headband. In "Pool Daze", she is seen wearing a green swimsuit with pink and white stripes.In "Gym Dandy", she is seen in her gym uniform and black slippers with white stripes. Personality :"Stupid thing? Did now my wood statue turned into a STUPID THING??" :— Kendall to Ronaldo, Stand and Delivery Kendall is seen as a "convinced-by-herself" girl because of her school life, her A-,A,A+,S grades and her occupation as class president. She usually dislikes lots of people (like Kick and his friends), which makes her kinda mean and is the reason why she doesn't have many friends. But she, on the inside, has a heart of gold. She can be really sensible, friendly and emotive, but in "Roll Reversal" she is shown to be a bit arrogant. Nevertheless, Kendall can get really angry at times, mainly with Kick or sometimes with her boyfriend Ronaldo. In "Stand and Delivery", Ronaldo makes something stupid for Kendall, making her furious enough that she becomes a very scary girl. Most of the time she can't handle rule-breaking and rebellion (''although in "Detained", she reluctantly joins the Blonde Brigade in order to escape detention''). As shown in "Dancing With the Enemy", she is a very talented and fearless dancer, being seen as very agile and strong on stage. And she was able to earn lots of fans because of her impressive and elegant dance abilities. In "Hand in Hand", her awesome side is discovered. With her quick-thinking and clever ideas, she is able to help successfully keep a lid on her "stuck hands" situation with Kick. Throughout the episode, she is also shown to be a fearless girl, becoming more accustomed to Kick's stunts. But when she gets really upset, she becomes very scary. In "Roll Reversal" Kendall unintentionally outdoes Kick at a Motocross stunt that he is about to perform himself. Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Females Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Main Antagonists Category:Redeemed villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti heroes Category:Remorseful Villains